utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade Mirage (drama)
|3=Kouen-mae Talk: Ookina Kodomo to Chiisana Otona 公演前トーク「大きな子供と小さな大人」}} |next = |3=Masquerade Mirage (off vocal) マスカレイドミラージュ (off vocal)}} |current track = |3='Gekidan Shining: Masquerade Mirage 劇団シャイニング「マスカレイドミラージュ」'}} }} |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}) |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}) |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) }} The third track from the [[Masquerade Mirage (CD)|'Masquerade Mirage']] CD. It is an audio drama featuring [[Kotobuki Reiji| |3='Kotobuki Reiji'}}]], [[Mikaze Ai| |3='Mikaze Ai'}}]], and [[Shinomiya Natsuki| |3='Shinomiya Natsuki'}}]], who are voiced by |3=''Morikubo Showtaro''}}, |3=''Aoi Shouta''}}, and |3=''Taniyama Kishow''}}, respectively. Cast and Characters * |3=''Lazy}} ( |3=Kotobuki Reiji}}) 　　　- A noble born from a good family. Always worried about his younger sister. * |3=Einsatz}} ( |3=Mikaze Ai}}) 　　　- A mysterious spectator who appeared at the masquerade. Talks in a cryptic way. * |3=Sino}} ( |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}}) 　　　- A noble who came with Lazy. Has a personality that is calm and kind. ''Source Shining Theatrical Troupe (Japanese)Character Description translated by Mizuno Aoi Summary The play opens with Einsatz welcoming the audience to the masquerade ball. He tells them there is nothing more important than the ability to dance, to find a partner, and to enjoy the night. When a member of the audience inquires about his identity, he explains that the purpose of the masquerade is for you to know ‘nothing’ about whom you meet. The main story begins with a noble named Lazy arriving at a masquerade ball with his younger sister. Lazy tells his sister that with a mask on, no one will know who they are and he assures her that he will always be there for her during the party. He compliments her, saying she looks beautiful in her mask and dress, but the sister tells him that she feels tense wearing such expensive clothes. Lazy points out that the necklace she is wearing was given to her from their grandmother, who had given it to her to commemorate her ladyhood. He helps his sister alight from the carriage, guiding her as it is hard to see with a mask. He then puts on his own mask and he tells his sister that from here onwards tonight, they are about to enter a magical like world. While wearing that mask, she will not know who will take her hand, because she could be dancing with a prince from a foreign country. They are soon joined by their good friend, Sino. Lazy easily recognises Sino because of his height and the fact they are childhood friends. He then shows Sino his sister and he asks him what he thinks of her tonight. When Sino saw the sister, he was left speechless for a while before complimenting her beauty. Lazy is surprised by Sino’s reaction, because Sino would normally call the sister ‘cute’ and hug her. Sino approaches her and he asks her if he could remove her mask to make sure it really is her. The sister allows Sino to remove her mask and he is relieved when he sees her face. He tells her that she looks even more beautiful without the mask, saying it might be because of the moonlight shining into her eyes. It it implied that Sino has been in love with the sister for a long time. Lazy interrupts by telling him to put the mask back on his sister, but Sino is seemingly reluctant. He says it is a pity because no one would be able to see how beautiful she is, but it won’t be called a masquerade if no one is wearing masks. Sino asks the sister if he can watch her face a little longer, but Lazy impatiently tells him that if they don’t go now, the masquerade will be soon over. Lazy then asks Sino if he is wearing glasses beneath his mask, but Sino replies that he cannot wear a mask over his glasses. He had a mask with lenses specially made for him. He asks Lazy if he would like to see them, but Lazy quickly stops him, implying that something will happen to Sino if his glasses are removed. Sino then asks if they should head inside now and Lazy agrees. Einsatz continues the narration by announcing to the audience that the masquerade has started. He wonders what awaits Lazy, Sino and the sister, who have known each other since childhood. He then informs the audience that his turn is coming up soon and he should be getting ready now. They enter the ballroom and Lazy comments that the masquerade seems to be going well. There are a lot of people, and Lazy points out the couple who are the hosts of the event. Sino tells Lazy that a group of girls are calling for him. He decides to greet them and he asks Sino to watch over his sister. After he leaves, Sino comments on how Lazy has always been popular around girls, because he is very good looking and sociable. The sister suddenly asks Sino if her brother has a sweetheart, but he replies that he doesn’t know. Sino suddenly asks the sister if she is relieved to learn that Lazy isn’t in love with anyone, but he is interrupted when Lazy returns. Lazy tells Sino that a ‘certain man’ has returned, and that man has something to do with jewellery. The sister becomes curious and she asks who this ‘certain man’ is. Sino is surprised that the sister knows nothing about the ‘certain man’ and before he could her say anything more about him, Lazy interrupts. He tells them that the music has changed and he asks his sister (calling her lady) to have her first dance with him. Sino also asks the sister if he can dance with her after her brother which she accepts. Lazy takes his sister onto the dance floor where they commence dancing. As they dance, Lazy compliments his sister’s dancing, telling her that he did not know how she suddenly became such a good dancer. The sister replies that it is natural to become good at dancing when growing up and Lazy agrees that it is true. The sister starts puffing out her cheeks which amuses Lazy and he asks her if a lady would do that. She explains that she doesn’t want him to treat nor think of her as a little sister all the time. Lazy suddenly asks her what she would do if he were to tell her that he is not her brother by blood. It is implied that his feelings for his sister is more than familial love. He then laughs it off saying he was only joking and they are blood-related after all, but there is a possibility that he may be right. The ballroom starts getting crowded and the sister nearly bumps into one of the dancers, but Lazy manages to guide her out of the way. He explains that masks can make the eye sight much narrower and he shows her how to dance well with a mask. To be able to guide her like this makes him feel like a good brother and how happy he is that she has always respected him this way. The music slowly comes to an end, and he sadly wishes that the time spent dancing with his sister would last longer. They rejoin Sino who compliments their dancing and how great they looked together. Everyone was looking them. Sino informs Lazy that the masquerade invited a musician. This intrigues Lazy and Sino tells him that the musician is a singer whose voice is suppose to sound like an angel. They decide to listen to the singer together, but before that, Sino requests to have one dance with the sister just as the music starts. He takes the sister onto the dance floor. Since the music is lively this time, he starts twirling her, but quickly stops when she gets dizzy. As they resume dancing, he apologises saying that he cannot help doing it all the time. The sister assures Sino that it doesn't bother her and he tells her that she has always been gentle to him. The sister disagrees and she tells him that he is the gentle one. Her words remind Sino of their childhood. He tells the sister that after all those years, he never expected her to have grown into such a beautiful lady and how he could not imagine it. The sister then compliments Sino that he too has grown into a handsome man which makes him happy. He tells her that she is good at making him happy and how her smile has not changed since childhood. The music soon comes to an end and Sino informs the sister that the singer’s performance is next, so they rejoin Lazy to listen to the singer just as his performance starts. The singer sang a simple melody, and when the performance was over, they applauded him. Lazy says that the singer is worth calling for until Sino tells him that the sister has disappeared. Lazy knew his sister loves songs and assumes she went to meet the singer in person. Sino suddenly points out that the singer is also gone, causing Lazy to panic. They both hurry to search for the sister. Elsewhere, the singer is wandering down the hallway. He has completed one of his tasks, which was to sing just one song for the ball. The other task was to find something “valuable”. He claims to have found nothing interesting and decides to leave. Just as Lazy had suspected, the sister did chase after the singer, having had been mesmerized by his voice. She manages to catches up to the singer and she tells him that she enjoyed his performance. This flatters the singer and he thanks her for the compliment. He proceeds to leave again, but she stops him. Desperate to leave, he impatiently asks her if she has anything more to tell him until he heard footsteps and quickly hid, pulling the sister along with him. After the footsteps passed by, they emerge from their hiding place and the singer explains that he hid because he saw a patron who was extremely talkative. He introduces himself as ‘Einsatz’ and the sister asks him why he changed some parts of the song he sung from the original. This surprises Einsatz and he wonder how she was able to notice the difference. Einsatz explains that the musicians played one part of the song differently, so he improvised that part and he compliments her knowledge of music. He then tells her that she looked around his age, but she disagrees. She assumes he is older than her because of his height. Einsatz agreed with her assumption, but tells her that his height is suitable for his age group. To prove this, he took off his mask to show her his real face, then asked her to reveal hers in return. He removed the sister’s mask and upon seeing her face, he exclaims that she is beautiful. Einsatz then asks for her name, but she tells him that it is an etiquette to not reveal one's name at a masquerade. He assures her that they are not in the ballroom, so it is alright. Just before the sister could tell him her name, they were interrupted by the arrival of Lazy. Lazy confronts Einsatz and demands to know what he was trying to do to his sister, believing that he was making advances towards her. Einsatz replied he was only asking her for a dance, but Lazy did not believe him. Einsatz then asks Lazy who he is, but Lazy tells him that it is a rule at a masquerade to not know whom you meet nor dance with, and he introduces himself as the older brother of the sister. Seeing how overprotective Lazy was towards the sister, Einsatz encourages her to rejoin her brother. The sister went back to Lazy's side and he briefly scolds her for suddenly running off like that. Sino shortly arrives, and when he saw Einsatz without his mask, he exclaims how cute he is making Einsatz slightly agitated. Sino tells him that his voice sounds so much better up close and starts hugging him. However, Sino suddenly notices something, releases Einsatz, and he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. Lazy asks what the paper is about and Sino tells him that it is a wanted poster about a theif who has been stealing jewellery. He checks Einsatz’s finger shape and realises that the description matches him perfectly. Hearing this, Lazy tells Einsatz that it is no use trying to hide his hands and Sino says that he knows his name and his looks. Realising that Sino is a policeman, Einsatz remarks how careless he has been, then says it is a pity. This confuses Lazy and Sino, so Einsatz tells them that he will give them a piece of information. He is a genius in disguise, so it is useless to remember his face. He knocked Sino down by throwing his mask at him, then ran up some stairs to escape. Lazy urges Sino to chase Einsatz, but Sino is so surprised that his mask falls off. Lazy starts to panic as Sino’s mask tumbles onto the ground and the atmosphere suddenly darkens. Sino yells at Einsatz to not think it is alright for touching the sister while Lazy tries to get him to put his mask back on. Sino refuses, because he wants to play with Einsatz and he asks Lazy to not get in the way. Einsatz is startled by Sino’s sudden change of character, but seeing how dangerous he is already, he decides to leave quickly. Sino somehow hears Einsatz and shouts that he will not let him escape so easily before punching the wall, causing the whole mansion to shake. He catches up to Einsatz and chases him. Einsatz is able to dodge Sino's attack. From behind, Lazy urges Einsatz to continue running, but he trips. Sino approaches Einsatz cracking his knuckles, telling him that he will beat him up. He raised his fists and was about to punch Einsatz, but Lazy interfered by placing the mask back on his head. Sino was reverted back to his usual self and was oblivious to what had just happened. Einsatz is relieved that he has been saved until Lazy places a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, telling him that he has been caught. Sino asks what was going on, because he has no memory of what he did when his glasses were off. Lazy tells him to just think that they both arrested Einsatz together, but Einsatz evades them by suddenly jumping down to where the sister is. Lazy gets worried, prompting both him and Sino to run after Einsatz. Lazy warns him that if he does anything to his sister, he won’t forgive him. Meanwhile, Einsatz tells the sister that both she and him are a good match. He is a bit sad that their first meeting had to be so short, because has to continue running from the police. He then tells the sister that she might have trouble looking for him, because his face and name are not real. She replies that she will be able to find him since she knows his voice, and he laughs saying it is true. Einsatz frees himself from the handcuffs and he encourages her to find him, saying it is their promise. He then parts with a kiss to the sister and disappears just as Lazy and Sino arrive. Lazy was shocked upon seeing Einsatz kissing his sister, and Sino tells him that Einsatz has already escaped. Lazy asks his sister if Einsatz had done anything else to her, but Sino assures him that she is perfectly fine. Lazy apologises for being careless then panicked when he noticed that his sister's necklace is gone because Einsatz had taken it. The sister explains to Lazy and Sino that Einsatz had told her to tell them to continue chasing him, and eventually catch him in order to retrieve her necklace. Hearing this, Lazy saw the look in his sister’s eyes and he realises that she has fallen in love with Einsatz. The real stolen thing was not her necklace, but her heart. Lazy was initially against his sister being in love with a theif, but eventually agreed after Sino promised her that he will support her love after Einsatz serves his term in prison. They hear the music in the masquerade slowly coming to an end so they return to the ballroom. As they head back, Sino comments on how this evening was full of surprises and Lazy wishes that everything that had happened a while ago would be all just a dream. As the play concludes, Lazy wishes his sister happiness until the song ends and together, he and Sino ask her to dance with them. References Navigation Category:Drama CD Category:Masquerade Mirage (drama) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (drama) Category:Mikaze Ai (drama) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (drama)